


When Cupid knocks ♥ ️

by Dragonposeidon



Series: Story idea Ghostbusters [3]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29107701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonposeidon/pseuds/Dragonposeidon
Summary: Holtz's cousin arrives in town for New York's Valentine's Day festivities and she right away falls in love with Erin and tries to charm her, this obviously provokes Holtz's jealousy
Relationships: Erin Gilbert/Jillian Holtzmann
Series: Story idea Ghostbusters [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043319
Collections: Prompt Ghostbusters





	When Cupid knocks ♥ ️

After Rowan's near apocalypse  
It's a bit about Holtz's family  
A comic story with a lot of humor

A few months later, the group moved into the old fire station to facilitate their 24-hour on-call work.

Holtz's cousin, (since she's an OC you pick her name and looks the only important thing she's as gay as Holtz), arrives in town for New York's Valentine's Day festivities.

Right away she falls in love with Erin and tries to charm her after discovering that the other woman is bisexual and single.

This obviously provokes Holtz's jealousy who then tries to show Erin that her flirtation is serious and that she is in love with her not just being fun as usual.

She decides to enter into a seduction competition against her cousin for Erin's sake.

This brings a lot of comedic situation that often embarrasses Erin and makes Abby and Patty laugh a lot.

This story is yours to just respect:

1.Happy ending Holtzbert,  
2.Holtz's cousin finds her happiness but not with Erin,  
3\. A lot of humor,  
4.Romance seeing that it's a Valentine's Day story


End file.
